


争 序

by C_ilantro



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_ilantro/pseuds/C_ilantro
Summary: /西平鹤豆×莲/ABO狗血NP文，黑帮火拼（假的/四A一O，目标是莲莲怀孕
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	争 序

川西拓実从东区急匆匆地回来，几乎是车停下的瞬间就走下了车，连车门都来不及关，任由车钥匙插在上面，车门大敞着在夜色中隐没。

他刚刚才解决了一笔单子，收到大平祥生的消息几乎是马不停蹄的赶过来，因为焦急连头上都冒出了汗。

最外围的铁门大开着，似乎是在迎接他，他大步流星的跨过那道门槛，向玄关走去。

用虹膜识别开了门，他意外的缓慢下来。

“我回来了。”

这是川尻莲给他们定下的规矩，不管什么时候有没有人在进家门前必须要说这一句。虽然这种形式大于意义的东西让他很不屑，但还是遵从了。

自然是无人回应。

“啧。”将烦人的西装马甲扯掉扔到沙发上，川西拓実松了松领口，将整齐的扣子解开两颗。

客厅里是冰冷的没有一丝人气，二楼走廊柔和的光透着旋转楼梯铺下来，才不至于在一片黑暗中摸索。

他注意到沙发上还有另外几条样式各异的外套，以及不远处楼梯下掉落的白色衬衫。顺着拐角再往上看，泛着金属光泽的腰带彰显着存在，璀璨而又透着淫靡的气息。

川西拓実走上了楼梯，周身的气息被浓郁的红酒包裹，难得颇有兴致地把掉落的衣物捡起来，上面残留着淡淡的雪莲香，越往上走甚至可以看见木质的阶梯上斑驳的晶莹液体。

走到快尽头的时候他已经感受到了除了雪莲以外的其他三种气息，以及预示着登顶的纯白内裤，他伸出指节将那濡湿的物件捞起来，是一股甜蜜咸腥的气味。

正对着自己的那扇门关的死死的，底边的门缝透出微弱的光，同时溢出的情欲气息夹杂着断断续续隐秘的喘息，直接让他有了感觉。

他的右臂还搭着捡起的衣物，只好腾出左手去开门，将把手向下90°，锁节转动的声音清脆可闻，向里推开门，是极乐的天堂。

明亮而又柔和的光首先让他晃了晃神，king-size的床上交叠着四个人的身影，错乱而清晰。

空气中夹杂着苦涩而又清新的甜味，在冷莲的调和下意外的和谐，散发出一种醇郁的清香。

大体上是和谐的，毕竟他现在还处在局外。

川尻莲，也就是让他急着回来的当事人，正红着面颊享受着，那断断续续的呻吟就是从他口中倾吐而出，黏腻的不像话。

他被大平祥生拥在怀里，身体无力地倚靠在对方的胸膛，被勾着下巴索吻，透明的津液随着动作滴落下来，像是醉酒一般熏熏然。

另一边的豆原一成则双手抚慰着对方的性器，将那可观的器物玩弄得淫水直流，几乎到达了拿捏不住的湿滑。

“啊，回来了。”

鹤房汐恩首先和他打了声招呼。他的嘴还叼着川尻莲的乳粒，匆匆瞥了一眼川西拓実后就重新将头埋到对方的胸口，他大概是又狠狠咬了一下那可怜的小东西，川尻莲发出了一声急促的呼吸。

另外两个人则完全沉溺于这样的性事，完全不给他任何关注。川西拓実看着眼前的淫乱场景，原来还压抑的信息素一下子爆发开来，终于得到了一丝存在感。

“收一收你的气味，莲会受不了的。”大平祥生蹙着眉有些抱怨地了一眼川西拓実，随后又亲了亲川尻莲的额头，安抚因为暴乱的信息素而紧张的omega。

“这有什么，反正迟早都要接受的。”川西不以为然，走上前去在床边坐下，随后讲手指探入对方分开的双腿之间。

“这次发情期怎么这么突然？”很轻松地进去了一指，大概是因为另三人的抚弄。

“是因为那个药吧？”鹤房汐恩拉扯着对侧的嫣红，满不在意的开口，顶上传来川尻莲难耐的喘息。

“哈嗯……一成！顶端还要！”

处在发情期的川尻莲可不会管另外四个Alpha的对话，追寻着快感只希望能够缓解心里的渴望，要不是对于信息素的敏感，也许他连是谁在做什么都不清楚。

“不可以，再揉下去莲君就会射的。”豆原一成难得没有满足川尻莲的请求，将手上的腕带解开系到了对方挺立的根部。

感受着欲望的起点被人一圈两圈缠住，川尻莲不安的抓住了对方的手，小声地哀求着，“别……”

这个时候占主导的大平祥生立刻捏了捏川尻莲薄软的腰，“是为了莲好哦，到时间会让你射的，忍耐一下好吗？ ”

那双湿润的眼睛转而看向大平祥生，不确信地询问。

“好啦，不要撒娇了，下面很寂寞吧？”大平祥生凑过去吻了吻他的眼，将他的头掰过去看川西拓実，“拓実在满足你哦，好好感受一下？”

很快被三言两语骗了过去，川尻莲将有些迟钝麻木的感官转移到下身，立马就被搅得毫无理智，鹤房汐恩又将嘴唇凑了过来。

“唔……”

胸口两点还因为对方的肆虐微微刺痛着，口腔里却是湿软柔和的触感，身下不知道被伸进几个手指，毫无章法的开拓着，只有背后大平祥生有力的心跳让他清醒着接受灭顶的快乐。

后穴里被搅动得涌出一波又一波爱液，川尻莲绷紧了大腿的肌肉，自发的将腿分得更开。

模糊的鼻息被鹤房汐恩的长吻揉进口腔，他仰头接受着缠绵悱恻的唇舌侍弄，丝毫不知道身下一片泥泞是因为什么。

“那个药只是让莲可以接受四重标记吧？”川西拓実的两个指头在内壁里翻搅，抬头看了一眼豆原一成。

“也许有什么副作用也说不定，比如发情期紊乱。”豆原一成同样看了一眼对方，完全扩张开的内壁也有他的两根手指。

两个人默契的在内里四处侵犯，随后将穴口向两边扯开。

“你先？”

川西拓実挑了挑眉。

“我听大平说过了，把莲安全带回来不容易吧？”他看着豆原一成不解的表情，很大方地解释，“毕竟莲的信息素威力那么强，听说你也受伤了？”

豆原一成倒是没想到因为这个可以有如此优待，毕竟背后那点小伤对他来说虽然不至于不痛不痒，但也没有到可以影响他的地步。

他又转头去看另外两个人，大平祥生只是轻咬着对方的脖颈，而鹤房汐恩则别扭地偏过头去。

好像约定好了一般。

难得从另外三个人那里讨到好处的豆原一成几乎都要感动了，气势磅礴的说了一声“好”，随后将川尻莲从大平祥生怀里正了正，抬起对方的臀部。

“一成？”大概是头脑模糊的川尻莲也没想到竟然会是这样，喉间发出软软的轻喃，“温柔一点哦，别一下子就进去很深……”

深知豆原一成做爱风格的川尻莲自然是懂得让自己舒服的，一开始就提出了要求，自觉的撑起臀部将湿漉漉的穴口展示出来。

“嗯……慢一点进来，拓実的手指还在里面啊——”粗大的性器撑开内壁，是不同于手指的饱涨感，加上留在里面的两根指节，更是有一种要裂开的错觉。

“拓実，出去好不好！会进不来的，会撑坏的！”他慌乱地去抓川西拓実的手臂，缓慢的插入还在持续，他却有些吃不消地开始紧缩穴肉企图反抗。

“莲君，放松一点，这样我进不去的。”豆原一成被他夹得卡在一半，难受的不行，只好开口让对方放松。

“不，让拓実先出去。里面好胀啊啊好难受……”川尻莲却毫不买账，感受到对方的性器又进了一点，甚至想要缩回臀部，“真的进不去的，太满了！”

“听话，进的去的。”川西拓実有些不耐，他本来就不是什么温柔的性子，如果不是因为川尻莲，他连安慰的想法都不会有。

他看着对方细长的手指攥紧自己的手臂，脑子里却是被大腿缠着腰身的画面，眼神顿时更加的暴戾。

“大平！”

“莲？”大平祥生立马做出了行动，他伸手一根根分开川尻莲的指节，随后见缝插针地和对方十指交扣，用尽量温柔的语气诱哄着，“不要太紧张了，想kiss吗？”

鹤房汐恩很上道的接过了话头，再度吻上了对方微张的嘴唇，舌头交缠的水声荡漾开来，带上了一点苦艾的信息素，将他的不安压了下去。

“呼……嗯。”

等到一吻结束后，豆原一成也成功地进去了对方的身体，川尻莲喘息着，双目迷离。

“我尽量温柔一点。”豆原一成感受着内壁穴肉的蠕动，开始小幅度的抽插，肿胀的性器边缘还能感受到川西拓実的手指，这种奇妙的感觉让他几乎克制不住自己。

“啊啊在里面摩擦着……”川尻莲胡乱地叫着，和大平祥生交握的手紧张的蜷缩起来，整洁的指甲抠进对方的手背，留下深深的痕迹。

大平祥生无奈的晃了晃手，将自己和对方分开，随后整张手包裹住对方的，紧紧的握住。

“爱抓人这个习惯可不好。”他亲昵地吻了吻对方的侧颈，嗅着他的信息素笑着开口，“如果是拓実的话莲君今天就惨了哦。”

“呜……一成那里不要，轻一点嗯！”川尻莲哪里还有心思理会大平祥生，脑袋里一团浆糊，只知道下体被剧烈的抽插搅得一塌糊涂，全身都紧绷起来。

豆原一成，四个Alpha里唯一一个做爱毫无技巧可言，只知道用蛮力的人。

一般川尻莲会选择和另外一个人做完之后再和他做，因为不管是和谁，在第一次到达高潮前他很少会得到快感。如果一开始就是豆原一成，那么得到的快乐就几乎为零了。某种意义上，豆原一成在床上是他害怕的类型。

此刻也一如无数次的做爱一样，他痛苦地承受着对方的撞击，如果不是发情期的特殊情况，他可能已经丢盔弃甲什么求饶的话都能说出来。

“不要再进去了，太强烈了！”整个甬道被彻底撑开，对方的顶端却还在朝着闭合的腔口深入，好像下一秒就要直接撞进去一般。

豆原一成保持着大刀阔斧的气势，双手抓着对方腿根微微抬起，更方便自己的侵犯。那温热紧致的通道无疑让他欲罢不能，但他知道，只有进到更深的地方，才可以彻彻底底的让对方和自己满足。

每一次深入，那小小的腔口都紧紧地吸附住他的前端，好像要把他的精液吸出来一般，豆原一成暗暗较劲，对着那个小嘴一下又一下的顶弄。

“啊——被撞到了，缓一缓一成，不要一直啊！不要一直弄那里……”川尻莲摇着头拒绝这样的折磨，抬眼去看大平祥生。

“祥生救救我！又撞到腔口了，不能这么快被打开……啊好痛——”

这个时候偏偏川西拓実还留在身体里的手指开始不安分的扩张，拉扯着被肏的薄软的穴口，一点一点的加到第三根手指，而豆原一成的抽插还在持续。

“不打开生殖腔怎么把精液灌进去，莲怎么怀上呢？”大平祥生将手放到川尻莲的臀部，配合着揉捏那饱满的软肉，更方便另外两个人的进入。

“手自由了哦，就不要胡乱抓人了，帮帮汐恩吧。”

顶上的的壁灯照的整个房间不太真实，川尻莲看着灯光有那么片刻的恍惚。

他的手被鹤房汐恩带着摩擦对方的性器，那滚烫的肉器被他握在手里，连附着的青筋的鼓动都能感受到，几乎被烫的不敢触摸。

他的生殖腔已经被破开，因为坐着的姿势豆原一成的性器进到更深的地方，穴口被拉开一道缝隙，但抵在下方的性器却不是川西拓実的。

“抱歉，我先你一步。”

身后大平祥生首先咬了一口他的腺体，梅子烟草的气息弥漫开来，随着被信息素标记的满足感，对方的性器填满了缝隙。

被撑到极致的感觉让他手下失了分寸，一下子握紧了手里的性器，惹得对方吃痛的闷哼。

“对不起汐恩……”他赶紧松开了手，带着歉意去看对方，讨好地主动去套弄他的性器。

身下大平祥生缓慢却坚定的把自己的性器朝里送着，他被两个夹在中间，原来倚靠着对方的身体被迫端坐着，豆原一成按着他的肩膀将他往下压。

“嗯……好难受，祥生快一点。”过度的撑起和磨人的速度让他感觉在一个烤架上，他下意识的和豆原一成做抗争，死活不愿意主动吞下第二根肉棒。

“你这样让他怎么快啊。”川西拓実在一旁看着都揪心，一把掰过对方的下巴，“嘴上一套，行动又是另一套。”

川尻莲被迫偏头看向川西拓実，对上那双充斥着恶劣因子的双眸，害怕地闪躲着。

“不要……”

出于本能地惧怕着。

“啧。”川西拓実有些不满，加紧了手上的力道随后吻住对方颤抖的唇瓣，“你该庆幸这是在鹤房的房间里。”

是粗暴的啃咬，被反复亲吻的嘴唇变得柔软脆弱，经川西拓実这样的对待，一下子破开，腥甜的血带着雪莲的香气在唇齿间弥漫。

“不然绝对不会只是这里出血而已。”

他揉了揉川尻莲破开的唇瓣，随后将挺立的性器抵到那红肿的嘴唇下，“舔。”

只一声令下，川尻莲嗅着咸腥的气味，却不敢拒绝，只好伸出一截舌头舔上对方的顶端，苦涩的味道让他忍不住蹙眉。

川西拓実那点做爱的癖好很多时候都让他无法适从，为了之后去对方房间过夜的时候可以好受一点，他并不打算在这里激怒对方。

下半身被两根器物撑到麻木，插入的两人大概也需要适应，迟迟没有动作，反而方便了他一心二用的用嘴和手抚慰川西拓実和鹤房汐恩。

“莲，用拇指帮我揉一揉啊，光是这样套弄的话我可是不会满足的。”鹤房汐恩的声音飘到耳廓里，他下意识的遵从对方的话卖力的为对方活动自己的手指。

另一边的川西拓実却又不满意了，一个顶胯将性器直直冲进对方的咽喉，“是不是平时对你太宽容了，口交技巧怎么还是这么烂？”

他被这样的深入生理性的干呕，泪腺分泌出的水液在眼眶里充盈，随后一颗一颗地掉落。

“唔……”他难受的想要将那巨物吐出来，却被川西拓実按住了头。

“听话，好好吃进去。”他难得放柔语气，却让川尻莲背后一凉，继而瞪大了双眼去求饶。

欣赏到这样慌乱的表情，川西拓実心里才总算好受一点，不再计较被大平祥生中途截胡，好好的享受川尻莲同样湿热的口腔。

身下沉寂已久的两根巨物也开始彰显存在，缓缓地动了起来。

“生殖腔还是一成打开吧，毕竟今天你可是大功臣。”大平祥生将下巴搁到川尻莲另一边的肩膀上，双手搂着那节细腰，试探性地蹭动两下。

遗憾的是对方的嘴唇被川西拓実占有着，无法发出他爱听的声音，不过从那急促的哼声可以听出，川尻莲并不讨厌。

“莲，我们要开始动了哦。”

他说着按住对方的腰开始顶弄起来。两个人意外默契的先后撞击着半开的生殖腔口，惹得川尻莲颤抖着双腿去接受这样的攻击。

“第一次和一成一起进来，感觉好像不太一样呢。”大平祥生一边挺动着胯部一边在对方耳边叙述，“之前和汐恩一起的时候莲可是哭的很开心的哦。”

言下之意是如果这次哭的不欢，那么就不会停下。

“唔……一成的性器比较粗呢，难怪莲这么难受。”大平祥生饶有介事的点评着，朝更深的地方开拓，却堪堪停留到腔口，保持着安全的距离。

川尻莲被这样的性事快要折磨疯了。两根巨物在自己体内变换着角度抽插，时而错时而同步，口腔里川西拓実的性器快速地抽插着，连口温都开始升高，空出来的两只手一只攥着对方的裤腿稳固身子，另一只则被人控制着重复摩擦的动作，黏腻而温热的液体在掌心化开。

太堕落了。

他忍不住想。可身体却叫嚣着想要，想要被他拥抱，占有，深入，最后标记。说不出是omega骨血里的臣服顺从还是由心而生的感情使然，好像不论怎么难受，他都可以寻找到快慰。

“嗯嗯！”

生殖腔在一下又一下的侵犯中终于整个打开，豆原一成也很适时的在腔口成结，积蓄已久的精液一股又一股地播撒在腔袋里，川尻莲全身的筋肉都紧绷起来，连带着川西拓実和鹤房汐恩都发出爽快的喟叹。

成结的过程持续三到五分钟，豆原一成看着对方憋红的性器赶紧解开了对方根部的束缚。

“唔？”好不容易没了那道禁锢，川尻莲却突然无法射精，没有赶在最好的高潮点让他的快感不上不下的，颤抖着去寻求帮助。

“看我做什么！”川西拓実最受不了川尻莲哭着的表情，又按着对方的头狠狠抽插了两下，终于还是憋不住腾出一只手去套弄对方的性器。

“啧，真烦人，这个时候找谁不行。”他一边嫌弃着一边分开五指抚慰对方，甚至停下了胯下的动作。

川西拓実因为特殊的性癖，对于这种玩弄简直是烂熟于心，几乎没怎么用上技巧川尻莲就眯着眼睛，餍足地射了出来。

粘稠的精液挂在他的手臂上，黏在他的手指上，淫靡不堪。

射精后的川尻莲整个人都软了下来，瘫倒在大平祥生怀里，一点力都使不上。腔口还被豆原一成卡着，大平祥生也没有再动。

他们之间的性爱一向如此默契。

足足停歇了五分钟，等到豆原一成埋在对方体内的结消失，他自主的抽出了自己的性器，带着一波水液涌出，不知道是他灌进去的精液还是对方的分泌的爱液。

他凑到对方颈间，一口咬上那块泛红的腺体，黑咖啡的气味蔓延开来，似乎让川尻莲有了一丝清醒。

“我那边还有事情要处理，就先走了。”

他说着又亲了亲川尻莲的眼睛，从地上捡起自己的裤子。

“辛苦了。”大平祥生目送着豆原一成离开，随后重新回到这场还未结束的性爱之中。

“好了，休息时间到了。”

他晃了晃怀里的人，示意对方往下看，“滴滴答答的流了不少呢，为了怀上宝宝还是赶紧堵住吧？”

“想要谁进来呢？”

“不要……”川尻莲失神地轻喃着。

“还没缓过来么？再延长下去我们之间随便哪一个发情了就不是这么简单了。”鹤房汐恩取代了豆原一成的位置，将自己被摩擦的红热的顶端抵到还未完全闭合的穴口。

“呜呜呜……不要！”

意外的任性挣扎了起来，川尻莲向上抬高臀部，躲避着鹤房汐恩的巨大，顺带着脱离了大平祥生的性器，又一股水液浇了下来，带动着内里被摩擦的软绵的媚肉，他忍不住低吟一声。

“啊啊……嗯好累了，让我休息吧？”

他试探着用商量的口吻去看大平祥生，惹得对方笑出了声。

“这种时候撒娇可一点都不可爱呢——”他拖长着声音将川尻莲重新按回到自己的身上，顺带一并接纳了鹤房汐恩，“莲怎么越活越回去了？”

重新被对方的甬道所包裹，他忍不住狠狠地朝里抽插了几下，回回都不留余地的顶进生殖腔，搅得里面的精液四处晃动。

“啊嗯，祥生啊……别、别到里面去了！刚刚才成结的好疼！”

川尻莲被顶的重心不稳整个人趴到了鹤房汐恩怀里，嘴里却嘶哑的喊着「祥生」的名字，简单一句话就能惹得在场的Alpha一口气憋在胸口。

鹤房汐恩自然不会让自己吃亏，立马拽着对方的胯骨向上顶弄。两根巨物在里面摩擦搅动，川尻莲又被颠着坐正了，只有双手搭在对方的肩上勉强保持着平衡。

“不汐恩，嗯……就在外面好不好，不要在生殖腔了，真的好疼。”

持续对生殖腔的压榨让他不堪重负，原来就带着泪的脸颊浮着艳丽的红，顿时哭的更加可怜了。

“呜呜呜，你们两个太坏了……轻一点啊~”

他哭叫着求饶，又吐露出甜蜜的控诉。破碎的呻吟一颤一颤的，让人心疼之余爆发出想要占有的欲望。

“明明莲也在死死的缴着我们，我都有一种和汐恩在做爱的感觉咯。”大平祥生说着不着调的荤话，得到鹤房汐恩鄙视的白眼。

“那我要恶心一年。”鹤房汐恩狠狠的一巴掌打在川尻莲的大腿根，发出清脆的响声，“别扭了！嘴上说着不要不要，身体倒是很来劲。”

被这么一弄川尻莲彻底安分下来，只诚实的在撞到喜欢的位置时发出动人的泣音，断断续续的宛如叫春的小猫。

“哼嗯~那里再重一点点……”十分狡猾的下达命令，得到满足后的脚尖绷直着，双腿死死地缠住鹤房汐恩的腰。

“根本不知道你说的是哪里啊。”大平祥生哭笑不得，两根性器在里面胡搅蛮缠，谁碰到了哪里的敏感点完全不得而知。

“莲自己来找找看？”他说着看了一眼鹤房汐恩，对方心领神会的配合着停下动作。

两双眼睛直直的盯着川尻莲，让他有一种被洞穿的错觉。他看了看一旁的川西拓実，像是在寻求什么虚无的安全感。

“看我做什么？”

川西拓実顿时又炸了，他本来就没有插入，为了让对方缓神原来的口交也被迫暂停，这会明明是另外两个人的恶趣味，当事人却把目光投向了自己。

“拓実……”川尻莲却笑的一脸无辜，双眼流转着水光，“拓実也在里面哦。”

有些吃力地抬高臀部，川尻莲循着刚刚短暂的记忆调整角度随后重重地坐下，与此同时发出一声高亢的尖叫。

“啊——就是这里，祥生感受到了吗？”他说着又连续坐了好几下，“一碰到就会忍不住想要收缩，汐恩有爽到吗？”

他的腰部颤抖着，终于整个人又疲软下来，鹤房汐恩托住了他的身体，凑上前去吻了吻对方的唇角。

“有爽到。”

他诚实的回答，随后按着对方的腰继续大开大合，身后的大平祥生也按照自己的节奏开始了律动。

“哈啊……拓実！里面好满呜呜……”川尻莲又去引诱一边的川西拓実，情动的双眼半阖着，好像此刻在他体内驰骋的人是对方一样。

这样拙劣的技巧在川西拓実眼里完全不够看，可他却愿意伸出手去套弄自己的性器，配合对方的表演。

“喜欢被我这样填满吗？”

“喜欢！啊又顶到了……嗯再这样下去腔口要闭合不了了！”

“那不是挺好的，一直开着就不用每次都撞开了，省的你疼。”川西拓実故意用言语激他，“不过灌进去的精液可就保存不住了，只要一拔出来就会流光。”

“不，不要……”川尻莲下意识的摇头，内壁却忍不住痉挛着缴起，夹得大平祥生和鹤房汐恩寸步难行。

鹤房汐恩不满的看了一眼川西拓実，“你也少说点吧，东区那边最近事不少吧？赶紧完事走人了。”

“汐恩！”

好不容易主动玩一回情趣的川尻莲被这话吓得不清，立马去看川西拓実的表情。明天就轮到去对方的房间里过夜了，如果可以他一点都不想激怒对方。

“干什么，你们两个爽到了就不管我和大平了么？”他理所当然的说着，抓着川尻莲的腰又往里送了送。

“啊不行，祥生已经在生殖腔了不可以再进去了！”这一举动无疑将还有余裕的川尻莲刺激的不轻，挣着想要起身，“汐恩，汐恩！”

大平祥生没有要退回的迹象，窄小的腔口即使是完全打开也还是无法同时容纳两根巨物，酸胀疼痛的腔口被缓慢撑开，他连发出的声音都趋近于无，只有一双失神的双眼盯着明亮的吊灯。

“肚子被撑起来了呢。”大平祥生从背后环抱住川尻莲，将掌心贴到对方的腹部，轻轻舔舐着对方耳后的敏感带，“我和汐恩一起射进来怎么样？”

“呃……”嗓子已经完全发不出声音了，下身的疼痛让川尻莲理智全失，完全一副任人宰割的模样。

他将身子偏到一侧，双手扶住川西拓実的胯骨，将头埋入对方的腿间，下半身颠簸着，张开嘴去含住对方的性器。

三个人三种不同的节奏，king-size的床被摇得吱嘎乱响，错乱的呼吸此起彼伏着，夹杂偶尔一两声急促的短音，被更为激烈的肉体交合的声音给掩盖过去。

临界高潮，三个人的动作也变得激烈起来，属于Alpha骨血里的暴戾占据了理智，处于中心的川尻莲宛如要被撕扯开一般，却也受到另外三人的影响，本能的将被侵犯的地方缩紧好让他们享受到无上的快慰。

“莲，我要射进去了哦，你准备好了吗？”大平祥生贴心的预告着，可惜川尻莲此刻被人按在胯下卖力的吞吐着，完全分不出心神去回应对方。

大平祥生也没指望对方能有什么反应，他之前和鹤房汐恩双龙过，两个人都知道怎么能让自己和对方都感到舒适，这场发情持续的太久了，他们必须尽快结束。

两个人将频率达成一致，一齐朝敏感脆弱的腔口撞去，每一下都重重地顶到最里面，再数十下的剧烈抽插后，终于一起进入到了最为隐秘的入口。

两股精液同时迸发出来，烫的川尻莲浑身痉挛着颤抖。与此同时川西拓実也不拖着，按住对方的脑袋狠狠朝里顶了几下，抵在对方的咽部爽快地射了出来。

川尻莲被这样的冲击感呛到，想要抬头却被一道力死死按住，只能收缩着咽喉榨取更多的精液。

“乖。”川西拓実轻柔地抚摸着川尻莲的软发，“全部吃进去明天就不折腾你。”

高潮的余韵持续了有快十几分钟，床上紧密贴合的四人才分开来。

随着轻微的一声“啵”，大平祥生和鹤房汐恩抽出了自己的性器，川西拓実也扶起川尻莲，单手捏住对方的下巴。

“张嘴给我检查一下。”

将手指伸入湿热的口腔，看到了一片艳红中带着滑腻的白色残留，他才满意的凑到对方的后颈，将自己的信息素注入已经被咬的红肿的软肉。

下体宛如失禁一般的感觉让川尻莲有一种坏掉的错觉，但身体的疲惫让他无法再去思考其他，只软软的倒在大平祥生怀里，抬起指尖在对方的掌心胡乱画着。

是在表示不满。

大平祥生笑着拥紧了对方，亲了亲川尻莲的脸颊。

“下次不会这样了。”

他做着自己都不信的保证。

“让开，我还没标记。”鹤房汐恩一把将川尻莲从对方怀里扯过来，苦艾的味道和其他四种气味融合，终于完成了最终标记。

“要清理吗？”大平祥生习惯了鹤房汐恩的性子，也不和他计较，“还是想要休息一会？”

大平祥生一向是四个人里最温柔体贴的，当然只是在床下。四个人各有各的方法折磨他，就算是大平祥生，有时候磨起人来也让他吃不消。

嗓子疼的厉害，川尻莲合上双眼示意自己想要休息。

“那就休息一会吧。”大平祥生说着把人抱到床的中央，拿起一块枕头垫在对方的腰下，然后盖好了被子。

“之前莲说的方法哦，要下垫枕头抬高臀部有利于受孕什么的。”

又理了理对方被汗水打湿的头发，这才和另外两个人理了理满地的衣物。

“汐恩去我房间里洗澡吧？让莲一个人休息会。”

把所有后续工作都安排的井井有条。

“晚点回来给你清理，好好休息。”

灯被关上，房间陷入了一片昏暗。川尻莲闭着眼睛已经开始进入半梦半醒的状态，门关上之后整个房间就只剩下了他一个人。

“到底为什么会演变成现在这个样子啊……”

恍惚间好像一切又回到了最初。穿着一丝不苟的男人将他领到这四个性格各异的Alpha面前，说是要帮他完成妈妈的遗愿。

“谁能让这个孩子怀孕，谁就可以继承我的家产。”

自己其实只是一个工具或者砝码吗？

对于妈妈而言，只是将血统继承下去的工具人而已。对于那些人而言，也只是希望自己怀上的是他们的孩子。

没有人问他想做什么，想不想怀孕，也没有人在意如果孩子真的诞下了，又该如何照顾孩子长大。

可是又好像不仅仅是这样。

他清楚的。那个药等同于讲包括他在内的五个人绑在了一起。他只能接受另外四个人的标记，另外四个人同样的也只能标记他。

没有人说一定要吃。可是他们愿意不惜一切代价搞到这颗药，自己也愿意毫不犹豫的一口咽下。在知晓其作用之后仍然愿意。

这种感情到底是什么呢？

是爱吗？

会有分成这么多份的爱吗？

又或者会有这样毫无占有欲的爱吗？

脑子里浑浑噩噩的逐渐失去意识，一呼一吸之间是交缠着融合在一起的气味，像是最令人安心的睡眠熏香。

“反正只要做到怀孕就好了吧？”

“不要标记我！”

梦里不知道是谁的声音，桀骜而又叛逆。

  
TBC

川西弟弟从隔壁审剧组穿越过来的，我喜欢狠辣冷美人，军服后遗症好不了惹


End file.
